Mission: Chao Retry
Mission: Chao Retry is a current RP of Chocolate Kirby, co-run with Aki. An improved version to Mission: Chao, which failed. While it is action-oriented, like most RPs, because of Yurik's presence it has also become a battle of politics, strategy, and morality. History An indefinite amount of time ago, the caretakers left the Chao in Chao Gardens, for reason unknown. The Chao started having to fend for themselves. The tree in Hero Gardens stopped giving fruit, and the river in the Dark Gardens turned to blood. With their refusal to cooperate, the Chao were on the verge of dying out. Except those smug Neutral bastards. One day, a Hero Chao named Hannah seized control, mostly by being super popular with the Hero Chao, and kicking the crap out of uncooperative Dark Chao. While the garden was at peace for a while, Hannah had tipped the scales, shifting power over to the Hero Chao. Tensions increased between the Hero and Dark Chao, and the Dark Chao were regarded as second-class. Finally, one Hero Chao named Dante was fed up with it. Despite being more intelligent than Hannah, he wasn't leading, he was a glorified lookout. Sick of how things were being run, status being dependent on how much Hannah liked you, Dante used his hypnotism ability to control Lusk, a Dark Chao who had the potential to defeat Hannah, but never had the motivation. In a surprise attack, Dante forced Lusk to kill Hannah. The Hero Chao (incorrectly) put the cause on the Dark Chao, and a war was started. Six months later, Dante defected to the Dark Chao, put on a Duskull mask that amplified his hypnotic powers, called himself Yurik, and quickly ascended the ranks of the Dark Chao with his tactical prowess. For most of the war, both sides waged raids on each other for supplies, or sent in spies to steal it. In order to keep the war from escalating out of control, the Neutral Chao set up rules, and would penalize any Garden that infringed upon them. Because no Garden wanted to fight a 2 enemies, they both complied. The RP takes place about one year after the war begins, as the war starts reaching an explosive end, with both sides giving it their all to come out on top. Gameplay While the RP was originally intended to be mission-based, no one wanted to avoid character interaction like that, and characters rarely bothered with the missions. Yurik's involvement also shook things up a bit, having a huge influence on the plot, and shifting the RP from being action-based to one of politics and strategy. Overall, the RP allows for complete freedom, as the characters try and stop the war, trying to maneuver through the tricky web of politics and alliances that exist in the RP. Characters Chocolate Kirby Main Rascal, Dino, Chaos Chao,Serge Side Louie, Lenny , That Chao with the Glasses, Patch, Rose, Spade [[Aki|'Aki']] Main Yuu, Patchy, Lazarus, Conch Side Inifir [[Xartarin|'Xartarin']] Main Nox, Dante "Yurik" Side Bok, Patty, Duncan, Lusk, Issac , Envoy Areas Gardens Hero Gardens Home of the Hero Chao. Bright and sunny, with a clean river, green grass, and marble architecture. Their tree has stopped providing fruit. The Hero Chao fight to avenge Hannah, and uphold their morals. They disapprove of the unruly Dark Chao and are typically stubborn in their thinking. Of course this is a generalization of their race as a whole, as there are individuals who are different. Their weapons are typically light-element, and have holy or sacred imagery to them, such as Yuu's vampire-killing solar gun, and Duncan's light arrows. Not to mention that Rascal's light weapons are literally given to him by god. Hero Chao are usually Lawful Neutral, however Duncan is Lawful Evil. Dante is Chaotic Good (from certain perspectives). Rascal and Dino are Neutral Good, although Rascal was Lawful Good originally. Yuu was Lawful Neutral before she betrayed the Hero Chao. Chao Gardens A grassy field, with some mountains that has a clean waterfall, and a working tree. The sky is partially cloudy. The Neutral Chao all stay out of the conflict, for whatever reason. While Nox believes that both sides are equally right and both have the right to live, Chao like Issac chose that gardens simply because they don't care too much about the war, and wanted to stay out of it. They spend most of the day gambling or lazing about while other Gardens fight. The Neutral Chao tend to have more secular weapons, from technology such as Issac's backpack to simply swords like Nox's. Energy weapons are often common amongst Neutral Chao. Neutral Chao are usually Lawful Neutral or True Neutral. Nox is Lawful Good, while Issac was True Neutral, Patchy is Lawful Neutral, and Yuu is Chaotic Neutral. Dark Gardens A dark place, with a river of undrinkable blood, everlasting night, and bones laid across everywhere. Very creepy looking. Their tree works fine, and they even have a Phantom Fruit tree in an air pocket cave under the lake. The Dark Chao, while not evil, are certainly ill-tempered, willing to stab other people in the back to get their own rewards, and only work in a group when it benefits them. They fight for the freedom to do what they want, free from the ball and chain of Hero Gardens. They also seek to gain more power, which the Hero Chao disapprove of. However, they were mostly roped into the war, being wrongfully accused of Hannah's assasination. They mostly fight with Dark Magic, such as Envoy's attacks, or dark and barbaric-like weaponry, such as large swords, or clubs. Dark Chao are the odd ones out, not being lawful. Most Dark Chao are Chaotic Neutral or Neutral Evil, basically meaning they do what the hell they want. Yurik is either Chaotic Good or Chaotic Evil, depending on your point of view. Patty and Bok are/were Chaotic Neutral, while Serge and his group are Chaotic Evil. Lusk was Neutral Good. Other Training Area See Training Area Tropes Black And Gray Morality- Neither side of the war is completely justified or unjustified, and the heroes are leaning towards completely separating themselves from the mess. Grotesque Cute- They're just Chao, right? Adorable, cute little- OH MY GOD LOOK AT ALL THAT BLOOD! You Got Your Exposition In My Argument- Often times Rascal will feel compelled to talk about the origins of the war and such.. when the people he's talking to already know that. Of course it reveals information to the other RPers, but comes out in the RP as a nervous tic. Is That Cute Kid Yours- Chaos, after reverting to it's baby form, considered Yuu and Nox to be it's parents. Xanatos Gilligan- Yurik expected Chaos to try and prevent genocide by destroying the Hero Chao, but instead Chaos decided that genocide was a good thing. Thirty Xanatos Pileup- Yurik's plans, Inifir and Patchy's plans, and Serge's plans... jeez... Enemy Mine- The heroes are somewhat helping out Yurik and the Dark Chao in the current arc, as well as the ghosts. Crowning Moment Of Awesome- Yuu eats a Dark Fruit and chews out Duncan. A Not-so-heroic BSOD is sure to follow. Have You Seen My God- The Caretakers. (And partly Hannah, except we know where she is.) Trivia *The idea of the caretakers going missing was inherited from the original Mission: Chao. *Rascal and Dino are based off of real chao Chocolate Kirby named Rascal and Dino and raised. Their physical descriptions are similar to the ones in Chocolate Kirby's Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Dino is still currently alive, but Rascal died. *Yurik is based off of Yorick, a character from Shakespeare's Hamlet. Dante is from The Divine Comedy, Beatrice being his dead girlfriend. And now his eyes are gouged out, similar to Oedipus of Oedipus Rex. Category:RPs